


Distractions

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Touching, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Summary: You and Peter are finally alone one night playing video games and Peter just won’t let you win.Prompts by @book-loving–anime-chick : “Do you like it when I touch you like that?” and “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay…maybe it is…”





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is as far as I’m willing to go with the naughty stuff! Peter Parker is a minor and I will not write full blown smut for him. What I have here is some heavy petting teen stuff.

Peter Parker was the first boy you ever kissed. And as far as you could tell, he was pretty inexperienced too. The two of you hung out together all the time. It was a rare occasion when it was just the two of you–Ned being the ultimate third wheel.

You’re convinced that somehow Peter had actually convinced Ned to stay away tonight. That has to be the only explanation. Ned would never miss game night otherwise. The night had started off pretty routinely with May ordering pizza for you guys while you holed up in Peter’s room in front of a TV playing the most recent video game addiction. You weren’t very good. Ned and Peter didn’t let you play enough to practice and build up your skill. You thought that tonight you’d at least have a chance but Peter is super flirty. He’s bumping into you, trying to mess you up and saying sweet things.

“You’re so adorable when you play video games.” He nudges you with his elbow.

“Shut up.” You poke him in the ribs and he giggles.

“Your nose gets all scrunched up and you bite your lip.” Peter isn’t looking at you right now but you’re surprised that he’s noticed. Then you see how his gaze keeps darting over to you…and he’s still winning.

“Do not,” you snort.

“Do to,” he mimics.

“Stop trying to distract me.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m beating you anyways.”

Your avatar blows up. You have no idea how it happened and you fall back on Peter’s bed in dismay.

“I really thought I was getting better.”

“You are. We can keep playing if you want,” Peter offers, although he has set aside the controllers and is leaning over you as you stretch out on the mattress.

“Maybe I just need to learn how to distract  _you_ …” you suggest. You start sliding your hand up Peter’s arm and press your palm to his chest. His ears start to burn red.

“That’s definitely cheating,” he said, his voice cracks.

“Then stop me.”

He makes no move to stop you while you slide your fingers down to his abdomen. Your hand rests on the top of his thigh and stays there. It’s all so innocent…but not really.

Tentatively, Peter reaches out for you, running his hand up your side. You chew on your bottom lip when his hand comes close to your breast. You nod subtly and then arch your back so that your breast fits perfectly in his hand.

Peter leans down and kisses you. You can count the number of kisses you’ve shared on one hand but that ends tonight. Your hands frame Peter’s face as the kiss deepens. His hand on your breast stays put, kneading your flesh–sometimes too lightly and sometimes too hard. His other hand is resting on your hip.

Peter is lying beside you as you kiss. He breaks it off so that he can kiss along your jaw and your throat. It’s clumsy and discordant but you have nothing to compare it to. Your fingers card through his hair.

“Is this okay?” Peter asks nervously.

“Mhmm,” you hum.

“Am I doing this right?”

“How should I know?” you giggle. You can feel Peter’s own chuckle on your neck.

In a moment of bravery, you take Peter’s hand from your breast and guide it under the hem of your shirt. His hand on your bare skin is familiar but foreign at the same time. You’d only ever dreamed that your friend Peter Parker would be your boyfriend and possibly your first. But it’s too soon for all of that. You’re both too young. This is as far as tonight will go.

Peter fondles your breasts through your bra. His fingers find your nipple and you squeak at the sensation. He withdraws immediately. His hand comes out from under your shirt.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” he asks.

“I think? I don’t know,” you whisper.

“I can stop.”

“Uh…no, not yet…” you say even though your brain offered a different answer. You start kissing again while Peter works up the courage to put his hand back where it was.

There’s nothing but the sound of your deep breaths between hot and fervent kisses.

His hand never makes it back under your shirt.

“Pizza’s here!” Aunt May announces without so much as a knock. “Oh! Oh! Hey! Stop that!” she squeals and you and Peter spring apart.

“May! It’s–uh–it’s not what it looks like!” Peter says but there’s no mistaking the flushed cheeks and slick lips swollen from kisses. “Um…okay…maybe it is…”

“Peter Parker…” May stares him down and he sits up on the bed, looking down shamefully. She pauses and takes a second to breathe and then sighs. She looks between you two. You’re sitting up as well, smoothing out your messy hair. She sets the pizza down on Peter’s desk. “This door is staying open…and I’m not going anywhere tonight. Understand?”

“Yes May,” you say in unison. Your hands rest on the bed between you and before May has even left the room, Peter’s fingers curl around yours.


End file.
